When the Cold Breeze Blows Away
When the Cold Breeze Blows Away (Filipino: Kung ang Malamig na Simoy Masabugan ang Layo; Korean: 차가운 바람이 불어 날 때, tr. Chagaun Balami Buleo nal Ttae; Vietnamese: Khi gió lạnh thổi đi) is a Filipino-Korean-Vietnamese-Canadian-American epic contemporary/fantasy/science fiction crossover war/dystopia drama novel published by Filipino author MJ Nazario (who is the grand-nephew of Pacquiao's former boxing manager, founder of his boxing gym in BF Homes Parañaque near Sucat and producer of a long-running and now-defunct Philippine boxing show on People's Television Network, In This Corner, Rod Nazario). It is (possible to be) his first story ever, and this book tells the story of, at the very high peak of human civilization, a young South Korean soldier named Su Ji-Hoon, who, after witnessing that the death of Elizabeth II led not only to the British Crisis, but also a rapidly-deteriorating international crisis became merely more intense than before due to the combination of scarce fossil fuel supplies, scarce water supply and food source in Africa, the widespread ebola virus, the Brexit issue, the presidency of Donald Trump, the economic collapse of Greece, the worsening crisis in Ukraine, continuing eradication of drugs in the Philippines and Mexico, global warming, tensions between the United States and Russia, Chinese territorial claims, a crisis in the Middle East, a mass immigration to Europe by Arabs and Africans, military modernization, a nuclear arms race, and many more, the Third World War then broke up, meets a group of female preschoolers of different races, different hair colors, and different eye colors, who were with the female hi-tech heroes, awesome adventurers and unrivaled rescuers from Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Disney Junior, Sprout, Netflix Kids, CBeebies, Qubo, CBC Kids and Discovery Family, the ones who came out from the holy light after the combined events of the Rapture and the North Korean nuclear bombings of Guam and Hawaii, after the time when DC-8 with rocket engines, which were piloted by the Galactic Confederacy, ruled by Xenu II, the son of Xenu, came to kill aliens of all ages when they wore black formal wear, which is even more than ever before, and as years of war just came to destroy the human civilization, and yet the world has changed forever into an extremely unsafe place, thus starting the armaggedon the world has ever saw, in the world's greatest apocalyptic event, which led to the worsening of World War III. The hardcover and audiobook editions of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away are yet to be published by Scholastic, weeks to months after the ebook edition would ever go on sale. Also, at the near end of World War III, they must team up with the world's nations and defeat the Black Beast (from BlazBlue) until the Six Heroes (which consists of Hakumen, Nine [Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury], Jūbei [Mitsuyoshi], Platinum the Trinity [Trinity Glassfille], Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, and Yūki Terumi), which it could lead to a post-apocalyptic world, and possibly, most post-apocalyptic franchises (such as Fallout, Adventure Time, The Running Man, Maze Runner, Mad Max, The Hunger Games, Titanic Colony, etc.). Summary This novel tells a story of a young, ordinary South Korean man who is serving himself in his work as a soldier in the Republic of Korea Army under the rank of sergeant named Su Ji-Hoon, where, in the mid-2020s, but at the very high peak of human civilization, a great war sparked the end of the first human civilization, and a war between the USA and Russia, but when a mysterious group of girl characters from various preschool shows and a group of diverse preschool-aged girls came out from nowhere during the Rapture, just at the same time when fleets of DC-8 with rocket engines, which were piloted by the Galactic Confederacy, which is now ruled by Xenu II, the son of Xenu, came in to kill aliens of all ages, wearing black formal wear, and yet, even more aliens than ever before, and as years of war just came to destroy the human civilization, the world has changed forever into an extremely unsafe place, thus starting the armaggedon the world has ever saw and the Bible ever prophesied, in the world's greatest apocalyptic event, the Third World War. What would happen if our world ends? Would there be ever a time to begin again with a hard reset for not only humankind, but also everything on Earth? Where did this end of the world scenario came from? How? When? And why? Will our heroes survive? Will they die? Will they ever make an ultimate sacrifice to save humanity from total extinction? This novel includes bloody chapters that were being told in Su Ji-Hoon, and travels you to places around the world that were involved in World War III, such as South Korea, North Korea, Iran, Israel, the United States, Crimea, Hawaii, Syria, Turkey, Guam, Algeria, Colombia, Mindanao, the Baltics (Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania), Poland, the rest of Eastern Europe, India, Pakistan, Mexico, Iraq, and more. Plot Chapters Characters Locations Trivia *This story shouldn't be too much graphic so that it can be safe for the youth to read. Category:Novels Category:Real World